Substituted arylpyrroles and their use as insecticidal agents are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/392,495 filed on Aug. 11, 1989, now abandoned, and in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/803,289, 07/803,295 and 07/804,260, all filed concurrently herewith on Dec. 4, 1991. None of the arylpyrroles disclosed in that patent application are within the scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide haloalkylthio, -sulfinyl and -sulfonyl arylpyrrole compounds that are highly effective for controlling fungi. It is also an object of the invention to protect growing and harvested crops from attack or infestation by phytopathogenic fungi.
These and other objectives of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.